Mega SCREWOVER
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of becoming aquantices Geo became friends/psuedo brother to Jack and Ms. Tia? What if instead of going to Alohaha the class took a field trip to ACDC town? What if Geo wasn't born a Stelar? What if he was a foster child? What if he used to be Lan Hikari but had to switch foster homes against his will? Why do I ask so many questions? Just read and see! Rated T
1. the field trip and smacks

**MegaMan Starforce and Battle network Xover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own. What if instead of being born to the Stellars Geo was their foster child? What if instead of going to Alohaha class 5A went to ACDC town instead? What if Geo was really Lan under a different name? And what if Geo became real friends with Jack and Ms. Tia? Going so far as to be considered a brother to the siblings? Read to see! AU OOC some bashing and others!)**

"Come on teach! We're already on the train so why can't you tell us where we're going for the field trip?" Bud asked/whined to Class 5A's teacher while the new Student Teacher, Ms. Tia, looked curious of the answer as well.

"Hey sis? Do you know where we're going?" Jack asked from his seat on the train as he looked up to his older sister curiously.

"…No. He has kept it a secret from me as well." Tia admitted after a moment and causing her brother to pout slightly which made her give a small amused smile while Geo Stellar sighed from his seat on Ms. Tia's other side. In the short time that Jack and Ms. Tia had been at Echo Ridge Elementary he had become close friends with Jack and was a friend to Ms. Tia as well. They were much better friends than Luna, Bud, and Zack that was for sure.

"I suppose there is no harm in telling you all since we're already on the way there." The teacher said chuckling when his words got all the students, and Ms. Tias, attention while a nearby teenager looked at them with an eyebrow raised curiously.  
"After we get off of the train we'll be in ACDC town." The teacher said causing a few of the students to whisper in confusion at having never heard of the town before while Geo's eyes widened before he began to grin widely.

"Huh? Why are you so happy Geo?" Jack asked raising a curious eyebrow at his friend when the boy had let out a loud whoop of happiness at the name of their destination.

"I can't believe I'm actually going back to ACDC town for a little while at least!" Geo said letting out another whoop while the others looked confused before Zack suddenly smacked a closed fist into his palm in an 'of course' manner.

"That's right. Geo was the new transfer before Jack and Ms. Tia arrived! I'm guessing you used to live in ACDC town then Geo." Zack said causing a few of the students in the class to 'oh' in understanding, all of them having forgotten that Geo had been the new student before Jack and his sister arrived at the school.

"Of course. Geo had moved to Echo Ridge about halfway through fourth grade suddenly and no one knew where he had come from before then." Luna said catching onto what Zack had been saying and mentally face-palming at forgetting that little fact.

"Yep I used to live in ACDC town before social services decided that I was getting too comfortable with my new family and moved me to another foster family, the Stellars." Geo explained with a slight nod of his head while everyone but Jack and Ms. Tia looked shocked at what he had said.

"Foster Family? I thought the Stellars were your real family." Luna said frowning at not knowing something about one of her classmates when she was the class president.

"Nope. My real parents died when I was about five or six, I've been in foster care ever since. Although all the different name changes leaves me confused as hell. Ouch!" Geo said with a small shrug of his shoulders before yelping when Ms. Tia smacked him soundly across the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Geo asked/whined up at Ms. Tia while Jack was snickering at his misfortune and the rest of the class and its teacher were gaping.

"Language Geo. Stop snickering at him Jack." Ms. Tia reprimanded Geo first before smacking her younger brother upside the back of his head because of his snickering, which caused Geo to snicker as Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"I can do this all day boys." Ms. Tia said a moment later when she smacked Geo upside his head again before smacking Jack when he began to snicker again.

"Sorry Ms. Tia/Sis." Geo and Jack chorused as they both massaged the back of their heads while the class continued to gape at them.

"If I didn't know better I would swear I had two little brothers instead of one." Ms. Tia said sighing slightly with a small fond smile on her lips as the two boys began to squabble slightly, only to stop when Ms. Tia swatted the back of their heads again.

"Ms. Tia?" The teacher asked looking at his Student Teacher shocked and curious as to how close she was with Geo, Jack he could understand since he really was her brother but Geo? That was the shocker.

"Geo is friends with my little brother and often stays at our house whenever he can to hang out with Jack. Considering what the two troublemakers had done this morning though, I think they earned the swats to the back of their heads." Ms. Tia said shrugging her shoulders elegantly as she gave both boys a small glare when they merely grinned up at her in eerie similarity.

"What did they do?" Luna asked looking curiously up at the Student Teacher who glared even harder at the two boys who looked like mischievous twins with how similar their grins were at the moment.

"They seemed to think it would be funny to put moths in my closet." Ms. Tia said her eye twitching as the two boys finally broke out in laughter and leaned against her as tears ran down their faces.

"Get off me you baboons." Ms. Tia growled although Jack and Geo could tell she wasn't really angry, more annoyed than anything else actually.

"Aw come on sis. You know we were just goofing off and we know you're not really mad at us." Jack said as he got his laughter under control while the whole class was gapping at the two boys even more so than they were before.

"I agree with Jack. If you really were mad at us you would've smacked us a lot harder than you did." Geo said nodding in agreement as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes but neither boy bothered getting off of the amused/irritated woman.

"Don't tempt me." Ms. Tia deadpanned with little to no emotion on her face as he lips twitched lightly while the boy that had been looking at the group of student before was staring at Geo in shock.

"L-Lan?!" The boy said shocked.


	2. Chaud, Protoman and pissed off females

**MegaMan Starforce and Battle network Xover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Aw come on sis. You know we were just goofing off and we know you're not really mad at us." Jack said as he got his laughter under control while the whole class was gapping at the two boys even more so than they were before.

"I agree with Jack. If you really were mad at us you would've smacked us a lot harder than you did." Geo said nodding in agreement as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes but neither boy bothered getting off of the amused/irritated woman.

"Don't tempt me." Ms. Tia deadpanned with little to no emotion on her face as he lips twitched lightly while the boy that had been looking at the group of student before was staring at Geo in shock.

"L-Lan?!" The boy said shocked. Geo whipped his head around at the sound of his former name while Ms. Tia and Jack tensed ever so slightly.

"Hey there Eugene. How's it going?" Geo asked grinning and raising a hand in greeting to the shocked young man.

"Double ouch! The hell Eugene? Ouch! Ms. Tia!" Geo said a moment later when the boy, Eugene had smacked him soundly across the cheek before Ms. Tia smacked him for his language.

"Oi! I don't know who you are punk but no one's allowed to beat up on Geo but me and my sister!" Jack said jumping out of his seat to butt heads with the white/black haired teen.

"I don't know or care who you are kid, nor do I know who this 'Geo' is. Who I'm after is Lan Hikari. The boy sitting beside the young lady here, who had supposedly vanished off the face of the earth almost a full year ago." Eugene Chaud said coldly and calmly as he pushed Jack back into his seat, which caused Ms. Tia to tense up and glare at the boy.

"Jeez no need to slap me. It's not like I wanted to leave and leave Jack alone." Geo said rubbing the slap mark on the side of his face as he gave Eugene a small glare.

"No offense Lan but you deserved that one for disappearing so suddenly without contacting anyone. Half of your old classmates think you're dead. The other half are kicking their butts for thinking you would die quietly and easily." Eugene's NetNavi, Protoman, said coming out of Eugene's PET and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at Geo, not caring about all the shocked gasps this got from the others on the train.

"Eh. Can't fault them there. There is no way this spunky little menace would go down easily or quietly." Jack said grinning at Geo around his sister who was still glaring at Eugene with her red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh like you're one to call a menace flame brains." Geo said smirking when Jack looked angry and the two began another one of their squabbles.

"What'd you call me Mega-Crud?" Jack said nearly draping himself across his sisters lap in order to butt heads with Geo who glared right back.

"That the best you can come up with Hot head?" Geo asked snorting derisively at what Jack had called him.

"You two knock it off!" Ms. Tia said after another moment of the two of them exchanging childish nicknames. This time instead of the light swats to the back of their heads the two boys face planted onto the train floor at the force behind the smacks.

"Ouch! Ms. Tia/Sis!" Came the twin calls from the two boys on the floor as they rubbed their now very sore heads.

"As for you. I don't know or care who you are. You touch either of the knuckleheads again and I will personally destroy you." Ms. Tia said ignoring the two boys on the trains floor as she glared at Eugene who actually backed up a step at her glare. So she was a little over protective, sue her.

"Do we understand each other, Official NetBattler Eugene Chaud?" Ms. Tia said startling everyone with her knowledge of who the legendary NetBattler was.

"Crystal ma'am." Eugene said after a moments pause while Protoman was actually hiding behind Eugene at the womans glare.

"Man. I knew Ms. Tia could be scary when she wants to be, heck she's scarier than most of the idiots me and Ether faced in the past, but I didn't expect her to scare Eugene of all people with just a glare." Geo said staring at Ms. Tia in wary shock and causing Jack to snicker.

"The poor guy slapped you and pushed me. Of course sis is pissed off big time. If you think she's scary now wait until the new moon. That's when she turns into a demon in human skin." Jack said as sagely as he could while Geo stared at him in shock.

"Right I think I have somewhere else I need to be during the new moon." Geo said standing and making as if to slink away from Jack and Ms. Tia before Jack, who sensed how Geo was trying to get rid of the tenseness in the air and decided to help, latched onto his arm.

"Like heck! You're not leaving me with her on my own!" Jack said looking as if Geo was leaving him to die.

"Want to bet?!" Geo said beginning to try and tug his arm free from Jacks grip.

"You can face down viruses and a bunch of other things yet my sister terrifies you?" Jack said staring at Geo wide eyed and not blaming him in the slightest.

"You've obviously never been around a ticked off female a lot." Geo said dryly as he tried desperately to get away while the class was giggling at the two boys antics and Tia had her arms crossed over her chest with her eyes narrowed again.

"I live with my sister what do you think? How would you know what a ticked off female is like anyhow?" Jack asked raising a curious eyebrow at Geo who merely gave him a deadpanned look.

"I've not only seen a pissed off girl before but I'm usually the one who's pissed her off somehow. Ouch!" Geo said dryly before yelping when he was smacked by Ms. Tia again for his language.

"You do realize that Ms. Maril, Mayl, Roll, Sam, Miyu, and Yai are all mad at you right?" Eugene asked raising an eyebrow at Geo who paled drastically at this.

"I'm doomed." Geo deadpanned faintly.


	3. Mathematicians and lots of curses

**MegaMan Starforce and Battle network Xover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"I've not only seen a pissed off girl before but I'm usually the one who's pissed her off somehow. Ouch!" Geo said dryly before yelping when he was smacked by Ms. Tia again for his language.

"You do realize that Ms. Mari, Mayl, Roll, Sam, Miyu, and Yai are all mad at you right?" Eugene asked raising an eyebrow at Geo who paled drastically at this.

"I'm doomed." Geo deadpanned faintly.

"Yes you are especially when you add in the others girls. Let's see. There's Ms. Madd who still wants a rematch by the way, Anetta, Yuika, Sal, Princess Pride, Mrs. Hikari definitely, Rabitta, Tamako, Shuko, Ms. Yuri who is pissed at you for making her sister worry, Miyu, Ms. Millions, Princess Lilly, Tesla, Jasmine, Iris, Ms. Pat, Ms. Ann, Aki, Manuela, Yui, Route, Shanka, Romeda, Makato and then there are all of the Navis whose operators you worried or pissed off that want to rip you to shreds. That's not even counting what all the males will do to you for making the girls worry." Chaud said his smirk showing just how amused he was while Geo was a ghostly pale and some of his class mates were shocked at a few of the more famous people that Chaud had named.

"Oh and we can't forget all your fangirls." Chaud said causing Geo's eyes to widen almost impossibly so.

"And all of the Navis that are fangirls." Protoman added smirking at the even paler look on Geo's face while Jack was looking at his pseudo brother shocked, much like everyone else.

"Jeez Geo. What were you some kind of superhero or something?" Jack asked jokingly and yet causing both Protoman and Chaud to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"How'd you know? Lan here and his NetNavi were a part of Team Protoman, had stopped WWW, and Gospel, and the Blue Moon, and the Cyberbeast. I think that classifies him as a hero." Chaud said bluntly and causing dropped jaws amongst everyone that had heard him.

"Really Chaud? You just had to say that aloud in front of all of my classmates?" Geo asked giving his friend/rival a look that had him snickering.

"Of course I did Lan. I know how much you absolutely _love_ your fangirls so I figured you'd miss having some when you went back to wherever you were hiding." Chaud said with a smirk on his face at the love-struck look on the girls faces as they looked at Geo who swore, vividly.

"Ouch!" Geo yelped when he was smacked by Ms. Tia for his language again while Jack was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"You can't get on him for those words Sis. Both me and him learned them from you that time you got hurt while Virus Busting last week." Jack said before finally succumbing to his wild laughter. Ms. Tia blushed slightly at the raised eyebrow she was getting from the teacher while the students were merely looking at either her or Geo with dropped jaws.

"I am a grown woman you two are still children. Do _not _repeat any curse words you may hear from me, especially when I'm injured." Tia said giving both Geo and Jack a small glare that caused them both to snort and Geo to rummage around in his backpack for a moment.

"Aww but I have half a notebook filled with some of the things you've said when injured. Now I can't use them." Geo said with a small pout on his face as he showed the small notebook to Ms. Tia who looked as shocked as the others did.

"Oi, oi. Let me take a look. I wanna see if there's any in there that I don't have in mine." Jack said taking out his own notebook and yanking Geo up to sit next to him so that the two could compare notebooks.

"Easy on the arm Jack! I kinda need it in one piece." Geo said rubbing his sore shoulder since Jack had pulled him with nearly enough force to pop his shoulder out of place.

"No you don't but you want it in one piece." Jack said smirking as Geo gave him a friendly punch to the shoulders for that.

"Actually I'll need it in one piece if I'm going to have a snowballs chance in a volcano of surviving everyone I've ticked off." Geo retorted without skipping a beat causing Jack to actually pause and think about it for a second.

"That's…actually a good point. Do you know where I put my video camera?" Jack asked, seemingly randomly, while Geo, Ms. Tia, and Chaud all looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nope." Geo said simply while Jack pouted at this, the camera wasn't in his bag or Geos so where was it?

"Here, I figured you would want it so I grabbed it from the side table." Ms. Tia said holding the camera out to her little brother who eagerly grabbed it and grinned at his sister.

"Thanks sis. Okay Geo! Ready for your fans whenever you are!" Jack said hugging his sister quickly and turning on the camera before pointing it right at Geo.

"Screw you Jack. Ouch!" Geo said, yelping when Ms. Tia smacked him again.

"How many times must I tell you to watch your language Geo?" Tia asked exasperated while Geo merely gave her a cheeky grin as Jack quickly hit the record button on the camera.

"How many curse words did I learn from you?" Geo retorted without missing a second.

"I don't think we can count that high Geo." Jack said with a snort of amusement while Geo snorted in agreement and Ms. Tia blushed.

"I don't think a _mathematician_ can count that high Jack." Geo said dryly and causing Jack to snort again in agreement and amusement while Ms. Tia flushed even harder under everyone's looks.

"That's…a lot of curse words." Chaud said raising an eyebrow at Ms. Tia who merely glared and refused to comment.


	4. In ACDC and Mom

**MegaMan Starforce and Battle network Xover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"How many curse words did I learn from you?" Geo retorted without missing a second.

"I don't think we can count that high Geo." Jack said with a snort of amusement while Geo snorted in agreement and Ms. Tia blushed.

"I don't think a _mathematician_ can count that high Jack." Geo said dryly and causing Jack to snort again in agreement and amusement while Ms. Tia flushed even harder under everyone's looks.

"That's…a lot of curse words." Chaud said raising an eyebrow at Ms. Tia who merely glared and refused to comment.

"You're telling me." Geo said with a snort of amusement and agreement. Ms. Tia opened her mouth to say something in return but was cut off by the Metro coming to a stop just outside ACDC town.

"Time to face the music Geo ol' buddy." Jack said jovially as he slapped Geo on the back with a wide grin on his face while Ms. Tia and Mr. Sheppard made sure everyone got off the Metro.

"Jee thanks for your support Jack but the others are still in school for another two minutes…although that gives me an idea." Geo said grinning slightly when he got an idea on how to tell his classmates that he was back without getting mobbed right away.

"I recognize that look. What crazy stunt are you about to pull Lan?" Chaud asked stepping off the train after them and seeing the wide grin on Geo's face, the one that usually involved him doing something crazy and effective yet nearly suicidal.

"Remember that small play part the school did before I was forced to leave?" Geo asked turning his grin onto Chaud who racked his brains for a moment.

"You mean that 'Street Rat' song from Aladdin with you playing Aladdin before it descended into a small party?" Chaud asked after a moment as Geo led the group towards his old home, hoping to be able to get Ether from either his old mom or his old dad.

"Bingo. The 'Street Rat' is back so why not do it again?" Geo asked grinning as he stopped in front of his old house for a second and merely stared at it.

"You okay Geo?" Jack asked seeing the faraway look in Geo's eyes as he looked at his old home.

"Yeah. Sorry got lost in my memories for a second there." Geo said shaking the cobwebs out of his eyes before he grinned slightly and reached for the door handle.

"I'm home!" Geo yelled as loud as he could as he threw open the door and walked in, as if he had just gotten home from school instead of another town.

"Who're…L-lan?" Mrs. Hikari asked turning around with a wooden spoon in her hand before she got a good look at the grinning Geo.

"Hey mom how's it going?" Geo asked casually, causing Chaud, Jack, and Ms. Tia to face-plant anime style. The wooden spoon slipped from Mrs. Hikaris hand and clattered to the floor as she merely stared at Geo in shock.


	5. Songs and slaps

**MegaMan Starforce and Battle network Xover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hey mom how's it going?" Geo asked casually, causing Chaud, Jack, and Ms. Tia to face-plant anime style. The wooden spoon slipped from Mrs. Hikaris hand and clattered to the floor as she merely stared at Geo in shock.

"OW! Geez what is it with people slapping me today?" Geo asked when Mrs. Hikaris hand met his cheek, leaving a firm and already darkening red mark. Tia immediately took offense and shoved Geo behind her protectively while Jack was about to raise hell.

"Why didn't you at least call or write?!" Mrs. Hikari screamed at Geo with tears running down her face, causing the brother/sister duo to stop their actions while Geo merely let his hair cover his face.

"Ouch. Guess this explains why you never wrote back. You never got my letters to begin with." Geo said rubbing his cheek while many were wondering if they should be witnessing the family moment. Ms. Tia sighed slightly as she went to comfort the crying woman which caused Geo to sigh.

"Come on Jack. Let's get to the school before we're dragged into hug-fest 300. Your sister looks ready to force us into playing Ken Doll if it'll make mom stop crying." Geo said before he and Jack both shivered in unision, especially when Ms. Tia gave them a 'look'.

"Crap she really was planning to do that. Run!" Jack said as he and Geo took off, causing Mrs. Hikari to give a watery giggle at how her foster son was acting.

"Come on. Let's go keep those two from getting in trouble." Ms. Tia said gently as she helped the older woman to stand and led the still watery eyed woman from the house and towards the school, with the others following them curiously.

"Are you Lan's new mother?" Mrs. Hikari asked drying her eyes on her apron and causing Ms. Tia to do a double take.

"No I'm the student teacher for his class. He stays over at my and my little brother Jack's house occasionally though." Ms. Tia explained while Mr. Sheppard looked at her amused.

"Ken Dolls?" He asked causing Ms. Tia to flush slightly in embarrassment, alright so dressing those two up was fun and kept them from wearing really weird outfits. So what!?

"Don't ask. Just. Don't." Tia said looking away and scowling when a few of the students laughed at her, they weren't laughing when she turned her scowl on them. It only took a moment for the class to catch up with the two boys that were eyeing Tia warily as they stood in front of the school.

"Hey Chaud. You've got Mega right?" Geo asked looking over at the Net battler who merely nodded and handed over a PET that Geo put on his free arm.

"Hey MegaMan. Instead of Street Rat why don't we do what the girls think is my theme song?" Geo asked with a humorless smile as the PET on his left arm opened to show the famous hero, MegaMan.

"Lan you're back! Thank god do you know how downright depressing Chaud is!? Oh and sure we can do that song. You just letting the others know you're back?" MegaMan asked excitedly as he came out of his PET and gave Geo a big hug, causing Jack and Geo to snicker on the pole-axed expression on Chauds face at being called 'depressing'.

"Yep to both! Although my name is Geo Stellar now. Ready for the show then?" Geo asked grinning slightly at MegaMan who grinned back and opened up several screens to hack into the schools PA.

"You have thirty seconds before the song starts." MegaMan said after he was finished while Geo nodded and walked closer to the school, leaving Jack and the others wondering what he was doing.

"I promise. I will." Geo said quietly and waiting a few seconds before he threw his head back and roared the rest to the sky just as the song started.

"I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Geo yelled as the music began to blare all over the school, causing the students and teachers to rush towards the windows to see what was going on.

"**When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die"**

"Is that Lan?!" A loud shout could be heard from one of the windows as students and teachers poured out of the school.

**"Here's the massacre  
A mausoleum fit for me  
Lived a hundred years,  
A hundred years I didn't see  
Gave all my hope away  
Isn't any left for me?  
Bombs are splitting atoms  
What can the future bring?  
We can fill a million choirs  
And wait till children sing  
We can walk a million miles  
And end up in the sea  
And our lungs just keep filling  
And lying when we breathe  
The world's filled with liars  
Liars like me"**

Here Geo smiled cruelly as he continued to sing, remembering all the times he had lied to get the drop on an enemy.

**"And I look at my child  
It's finite, this feeling  
Eyes blue like the sky  
I see all of this meaning  
I reach up to God and ask if I'm dreaming  
I'm so sorry I don't have those things that you're needing  
And darling, a kiss  
Kiss me I'm leaving  
When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die  
As my body lies here broken  
And I'm carried to the light  
Now my heart is finally open  
Just let me die"**

Here many flinched since Lan had often come close to death with how much he gave into protecting others but never himself, that was MegaMan's job.

**"Everybody says greetings and goodbyes  
Everybody pays, no one knows the price  
We know the price of sin  
The sin of sacrifice  
I know I'll sin again  
But who will save me twice?"  
**  
Here Tia and Jack raised their hands, followed by most of Lan/Geo's friends and classmates

**"How much can we ask?  
You'll get the answer first  
How much can we kneel?  
With the air that chills the earth?  
The air keeps getting colder  
My knees keep hitting dirt  
The innocent can cry  
Without the guilty getting hurt  
You ask who you love and you don't know  
Do you?  
The spirit of god, just passes right through you  
You gave away heaven, handed right to you  
And I could see it all  
Tell me, is it true?  
Kiss me, my darling  
Darling, I need you  
Where do we go?  
**

Here those that recognized the song were singing along as well, making Geo smile.

**"**_**We go, oh**_**  
Lord, I don't know  
**_**Where we go  
We go, no  
**_**I don't know  
Where do we go?  
**_**We go, oh  
**_**Lord, I don't know  
**_**Where we go  
We go, no**_**  
Lord, I don't know!  
When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die  
As my body lies here broken  
And I'm carried to the light  
Now my heart is finally open  
Just let me die!"**

Geo had finished the song by shouting the last line, right as he was buried in a dog pile of hugs by his old friends and even his teacher!


End file.
